El juicio de Sauron
by Beledien
Summary: Sauron ha caído y todo vuelve a la normalidad en la Tierra Media, pero en los pasillos de Mandos hay todavía cosas por determinar. Este fanfic participa en el 6º Reto especial de Septiembre: Los malos del cuento del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son, como todos saben, parte de la gran obra del profesor Tolkien. _Este fanfic participa en el 6º Reto especial de Septiembre: Los malos del cuento del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet._ No tenía intenciones de participar en el reto, pero he escrito esto y se los dejo a su consideración por simple diversión.

**El juicio de Sauron.**

A partir de ahí un viento maligno corría de aquí para allá y luego se deshacía por las esquinas de la Tierra, era Sauron que iba de un lado a otro luego de la destrucción del anillo.

Las cosas deberían quedar así, pero no para Mandos, cuyo deber era el de juzgar a todas las criaturas, y Mairon, maia o no, era también una criatura de Eru y por lo mismo debería comparecer ante el juez. No es que se intentara determinar si Sauron era el culpable de todas esas guerras, eso ya había quedado claro, simplemente el antiguo maia de Aulë pidió un proceso para determinar las causas de su deceso.

Por eso Namo mandó a un grupo de diligentes feanturi para recopilar todas las pruebas, los hechos y los testimonios para anotarlo todo y archivarlo como era costumbre en los pasillos de Mandos.

Bueno, al cabo de algunos años, cuando todos los implicados estuvieron en condiciones de comparecer ante el vala juez, es decir, cuando todos hubieron fallecido. Se llevó a cabo un juicio para determinar quién había sido el responsable del deceso de Sauron. Los principales sospechosos eran Aragorn, Frodo y Gollum. Se llamó a la corte a todos ellos, Sauron incluido, al que le otorgaron un cuerpo provisional para que le pudiesen tomar sus declaraciones informativas sobre todo el penoso caso de su muerte.

Esa mañana o tarde, porque todo parece igual en los recintos de Mando, las cosas estaban un poco agitadas en los pasillos. Los atareados Feänturi caminaban de prisa de un lado a otro cargando papeles.

El señor Mandos entró en el salón y todos guardaron silencio y se pusieron de pie, aunque siendo espíritus es solamente un decir porque no tienen pies.

—Su señoría Mandos. Todos de pie —dijo uno de los feanturi con voz clara, aunque siendo todos ellos espíritus incorpóreos, poco importaba su posición. Mandos ingresó y el juicio comenzó inmediatamente porque en el salón ya estaba el mismo Sauron, una gran sombra oscura, le faltaba un dedo en su negra mano y tenía grande ojos amarillos como círculos de fuego.

— Se llama al estrado al señor Sauron —dijo uno de los feanturi.

La negra sombra hizo caso y se aproximó al estrado.

—Bueno —respondió con un suspiro el maia que parecía hacer de fiscal—, vamos a tomarle los datos. Su nombre por favor.

—Mairon.

—Bien —siguió con el interrogatorio el maia acusador — ¿Causa de la muerte?

—No lo recuerdo bien, estaba yo en la cima de mi torre viendo con mi ojo amarillo de fuego cuando el tal Aragorn hijo de Arathorn se apareció de forma violenta en las puertas de mi casa clamando mi rendición incondicional.

—Ajá —interrumpió el maia que parecía ser la defensa —, ¿y piensa usted que esos gritos no tuvieron que ver con que días antes hubiera enviado sus tropas para arrasar Gondor?

—De ninguna manera, lo que pasa es que yo esperaba visitas de unos amigos, los piratas de Umbar que se suponía tendrían que venir por el río Anduin a pasar sus vacaciones en mis territorios.

—Claro, y el ataque a Rohan fue también coincidencia —siguió el maia de la defensa.

—Objeción su señoría, ya hemos determinado que el responsable de esa matanza fue Curunir —dijo el maia fiscal.

—Ha lugar, continúe con la declaración —habló Mandos.

—Como le decía ese Aragorn vino a mis puertas a armar jaleo, se portaba como si tuviera en su poder mi anillo mágico, ustedes saben cual es, no tenía gran valor, pero yo le guardaba afecto porque era un recuerdo —Sauron vio que su discurso no convencía a nadie y siguió con su relato —. Cuando vi al hijo de Arathorn pateando las puertas de mi casa mandé a mi sirviente Khamul a que le recibiera ¿y qué obtuvo el pobre? Le cortó la cabeza así por así.

El espíritu de Aragorn estaba indignado, eso no era verdad, solamente un chisme que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Entonces usted sugiere que Aragorn es el principal sospechoso de su deceso — dijo el maia fiscal —Todos sabemos de los anteriores problemas que hubieron entre usted y esa familia.

—Objeción su señoría, eso no viene al caso, mi defendido, el señor Aragorn aquí presente ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de atravesar las puertas de Moranon —dijo airadamente la defensa.

—Por supuesto que no, no sospecho del heredo de Isildur —dijo con tranquilidad Sauron —. No, en realidad sospecho del mediano.

—Está claro —interrumpió el maia fiscal —según una confesión firmada del mismo Olorin, declara que él le encomendó al mediano a destruir el anillo único.

—¿Debemos colocar que el responsable por la muerte de Sauron fue Frodo Bolsón, hijo de Drogo de la Comarca? —habló el maia escribano.

—No, yo tengo un testigo más, su declaración será importante —dijo el maia de la defensa.

—Bueno, háganle pasar al recinto y que dé su testimonio —dijo con voz seria Mandos.

—Se llama a Smeagol, alias Gollum.

El salón entró en silencio cuando una pequeña y famélica criatura ingresó al recinto. Miraba con recelo a todos los presentes, vestía un taparrabos limpio y una corbata de moño, porque hay que ir presentable a este tipo de eventos, le dijeron los espíritus que cuidaban de él.

—Diga su nombre y parentesco por favor —ordenó Mandos

—¡Gollum, Gollum! Mi preciosso.

—Basta con que se refiera a mí persona como su señoría –corrigió Mandos –. Señor maia comience con el interrogatorio

—Cuéntenos, ¿dónde se hallaba usted el día 25 de marzo del año 3.019 de la tercera edad?

Gollum miró a los feanturi con recelo, aclaró su garganta y habló —Yo estaba por loss alrededoress del monte Orodruin, porque dos ladrones me habían robado mi tessoro.

—¿Quiénes eran esos ladrones?

—El amo y el otro hobbit gordo, se llevaron mi preciosso para tirarlo a la lava.

—¿Qué hizo usted cuando se enteró de ello?

—Quisse recuperar a mi tessoro.

—Ahí está el testimonio —dijo el maia fiscal —, el responsable de la muerte de Sauron es Frodo Bolsón de la Comarca.

Hubo un bullicio y el espíritu de Frodo miraba confundido a su alrededor señalándose a sí mismo y negando con la cabeza, como si dijera que él no era el asesino de Sauron.

—Objeción, el testigo todavía no ha completado su declaración —habló fuerte el maia de la defensa

—¡Orden, orden o mandaré a desalojar el recinto! —Mandos habló y todos callaron —. Ha lugar, continúe usted con las preguntas.

—En algún momento usted le arrebató el anillo al señor bolsón —siguio el maia de la defensa —diga, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones con el anillo? ¿Quería destruirlo como el señor Bolsón intentaba?

—No, de ninguna manera, yo lo amaba, más que nada en este mundo, por eso se lo arrebate al amo.

—Entonces como explica que el anillo terminase en el fondo del monte del destino —preguntó el maia fiscal.

—Cuando recuperé al preciosso me puse a bailar de alegría, pero como hacía tiempo que no bailaba tropecé con una piedra y caí por el precipicio a la lava. Es todo cuanto recuerdo.

—Ya veo, entonces fue un accidente —dijo el maia de la defensa.

Se oyeron protestas y exclamaciones, de parte de Sauron más que de todos, pero hubo un gran revuelo por las palabras de Gollum.

—¡Orden en la sala! — dijo el juez — No hay más que discutir. Señor Escribano anote usted: la causa de la muerte fue caída accidental por bailar en un lugar inapropiado. No hay culpables. Se cierra el caso.

Hubo un bullicio y mientras desalojaban el recinto de los testigos y se llevaban a Sauron a los confines de mundo donde no hay más que vacío y oscuridad, mientras él murmuraba algo acerca de que no había derecho y que su muerte fue muy poco honrosa. Namo seguía ordenando sus papeles.

—¿Qué tenemos ahora?

—Al parecer es una petición de residencia permanente para un enano en Tol Eressea.

—Eso no me corresponde, deriven el caso a las oficinas de Manwë Sulimo.


End file.
